


good omens drawings, doodles, and such

by cuips_not_cute



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 10th Doctor - Freeform, 20's crowley, 20's-40's aziraphale, Art, Aziraphale and Crowley in love, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disco Crowley, F/F, Fanart, Good Omens Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Partners, Kisses, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Other, Smoking, Snake Crowley, Snektember 2020, South Downs, Victorian Dresses, Victorian era, arthur from passengers, azirphale riding an irish elk, because they're soft and fluffy but could also probably kill you, clandestine meetings in st james's park, crowley riding a unicorn, i really dont know, lotta that, more tags to be added as I draw more stuff, my art, pride month 2020, so it's perfect, their genders are whatever you want them to be, tony month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuips_not_cute/pseuds/cuips_not_cute
Summary: It's about time I put my art on here too
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	1. Half and Half

**Author's Note:**

> My first Good Omens drawings! Little ink and colour sketchies I made back in November 2019. Featuring half of Crowley and half of the 10th Doctor, and half of Aziraphale and half of Arthur from Passengers


	2. a dtiys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dtiys from the talented @pinkpiggy93 on tumblr


	3. Woman-Shaped-Beings Smoochin' in the Bookshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't like this one, but I learned a lot while drawing it so that's okay.


	4. Self-Indulgent Silliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switched drawing programs halfway through this drawing because I am impatient and really wanted to try the new program. It looks a little wonky as a result but that's to be expected


	5. Portraits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with a new style. Although, when am I not? This time I tried to go for a little more realistic. Learned that it is very difficult to paint textured blond hair. I think I went a little overboard with the outlining as a result, but oh well.


	6. Kissing in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn to celebrate Good Omens 30th anniversary. I'm typically the slowest artist, but I drew this in a day and am happy with it


	7. Old Fashioned Woman-Shaped Beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were a lot of fun. Definitely going to revisit this era. Crowley's was inspired by something I saw on Pinterest, but I can't find the original artist for anything. You know how Pinterest is. But if anyone knows that artist please, please let me know so I can give them credit. Their piece really was amazing.


	8. Even Older fashioned Woman-Shaped-Beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practice sketchies for another piece, to get the feel of how I wanted them to look


	9. Victorian Meetings at St. James's Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that other piece!


	10. Pride 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for Pride month. Inspired by a headband I own


	11. More Self-Indulgent Silliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little doodle I had printed onto a Popsocket


	12. Tony GIF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tony month! My first attempt at animation.


	13. Care for a Stroll?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT how pretty ladies look in suits so when I remembered I had to daw this.


	14. Snektember 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love snakes and have a lil ball python morph and they are such under-appreciated creatures. They're super dumb and just the best. So here is my snake appreciation. This is for all the little noodles out there that need some love


End file.
